Close Shave
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine have an amusing conversation after she helps Gracie out of a pre-teen dilemma.


_Sammy, my friend, _**_CONVINCED_**_ is still making me smile. We need to get T-shirts._

_Wanda, Celine, Leni, Bianca, La Ni, LuckyStar, Brad, FicReader T, Julie B., and all of my twitter buds who always review for me and make me smile, (I hope I didn't leave anyone out), love & hugs!_

_KIMMER! How could I forget my original SISTER wife lol who gave me a FTW?! Love & Hugs and a Go JERSEY!_

_Ilna, so glad you've joined "the club", Girl. McRoll on!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Close Shave**

_._

_**Williams' Residence • Friday, 9:30 p.m. **_

.

Grace had said her goodnights and the adults were sitting in the living room, watching the last few minutes of a game Danny had DVR-ed when it aired in the middle of the night, Hawaii time. "You guys want anything else?" He asked Steve and Catherine as he went to the kitchen with the empty chip bowl.

Steve shook his head, eyes on the screen.

"Nah, we're good." Catherine told Danny as he returned. "Thanks again for dinner. You really didn't have to …"

Steve's hand on her thigh stopped her. "Hey, hey, hey. Yes, he did." He interjected. "It's part of _the code_. I lugged furniture all afternoon, he owed me at _least_ a beer; you helped Grace rearrange her room, so he owed _us_ pizza _and_ beer." Steve tilted his Longboard at Danny who nodded.

Catherine rolled her eyes and was about to tell them her thoughts on the _guy code of furniture moving_ when her phone dinged a text alert. Glancing down, she saw it was from Grace.

_'Need U – bathroom!'_

Catherine lifted Steve's hand from where it rested on her knee and placed it between them on the sofa with a gentle pat. She casually said, "Excuse me," and walked down the hall to the guest bathroom. As quietly as possible, she tapped on the door. "Grace, what's wrong? Let me in." Not too worried, since she figured Grace would have called out for Danny if she was really sick, Catherine slowly entered when the door cracked open.

There sat Grace: disposable razor in one hand; towel in the other; trying to stop what appeared to be a gash on her left knee from bleeding.

"Oh, Sweetheart, let me see." Catherine quickly knelt on the bath rug in front of Grace, who was perched on the end of the tub. The rug, her shorts and the hem of her pink T shirt were dotted with blood.

Grace looked more scared than hurt. "I … just … I didn't realize…" She sucked in a breath as Catherine gently pulled away the towel. 'I c-cut myself." Her brown eyes shone with unshed tears.

"You certainly did. But, Hon, it looks like you just took off the skin on your knee." Catherine took the razor, placed it aside, and grabbed a washcloth to wet with cold water. "This is going to sting a little, but I need to see it, okay?"

At Grace's nod, Catherine gently wiped the blood off. "See, it's just a scrape."

"Danno's gonna kill me." Grace chewed her bottom lip.

"No. No he isn't. First of all, he's gonna be happy you're fine, then he may … rant … a teeny bit." When she saw the hint of a smile, Catherine leaned in, rested her forehead against Grace's, and continued, "You know, I did the same thing the first time I tried to shave my legs. I thought I took off my whole ankle."

Grace pulled back and her smile grew a bit. "For real?"

Catherine nodded. "For real. And I was in the tub, no less, so between the bleeding ankle and the water, it looked like a crime scene." Catherine chuckled at the memory. "Is the first aid kit in here?"

"No, it's in Danno's bathroom." Grace looked concerned again and plucked at the hem of her t-shirt

"It's okay. You press the towel on it. Good, just like that. It's almost stopped already." Catherine placed a kiss on Grace's forehead.

"Do we _have_ to tell Danno?"

"Yes. Besides, Sweetie, he's a detective, don't you think he's going to notice two bloody towels, your clothes and a bandage on your knee?" Catherine smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

She sighed. "Oh, okay, I…" Grace was interrupted by her dad's voice and his footsteps in the hall.

"Grace? You okay? Catherine?"

Catherine quickly met Danny in the hall, shutting the door behind her.

"I heard your voices, Grace sounds upset." The degree to which Danny was in tune with his daughter had always impressed Catherine, but him hearing their whispering and detecting Grace's mood impressed her even more.

"She's fine. Everything's fine." A split second too late she put her pink-tinged fingers behind her back.

Danny reached for Catherine's hand, pulling it forward. "What happened?!"

Catherine stopped his forward movement with a hand on his shoulder. "Danny, I _promise_ she's fine. She had a little ... shaving mishap."

"A _what?! _

"She was trying to shave her legs and she cut her knee. It's not bad at all, just let me get the first aid kit and we'll be out in a minute.

"Cath … she's bleeding …" Danny started for the door.

Steve was two steps behind his partner. "What's wrong?!"

Catherine said "She's fine." as Danny blurted out "Grace cut herself."

"And she's in there _bleeding_? Alone?!" Like Danny, Steve made a move forward and Catherine stepped in his path. "Catherine! I can help … I …" Steve stopped as Danny said "And I need to see …"

"No." Catherine shook her head. "Don't." She faced Danny "I didn't just walk in here and find her, she texted me from the bathroom. Please let me finish up with her and we'll be right out."

"But I…" Danny looked at Catherine and blew out a breath. "She's okay?"

"I promise." Catherine said sincerely. "Danny, please? Let me finish. She's totally fine, it's a little cut. She's afraid you're gonna be pissed. It no worse than a skinned knee. Would I lie to you? About _Grace_?"

"No. No, you wouldn't." He acquiesced. "Kit's under my bathroom sink." Danny stepped aside as Steve literally bolted for the first aid kit. "Thanks Cath."

When Steve handed Catherine the kit he said, "You're sure you don't need …"

Her hand went to his chest. "Steve. She cut her knee shaving. It was her first attempt. She's a little embarrassed and afraid Danny's gonna be angry, so stand down and let me handle it, alright?"

"Aunty Cath?" Grace's voice called through the door.

Giving both men a 'please be quiet' glance, Catherine answered, "I'm here, Grace."

"Please come in by yourself, just you, okay?"

At Danny and Steve's looks Catherine gave them a gentle smile. "It's just me, Grace, I promise." She said, and slipped through the door.

.

"Look, see, two Band-Aids, some antibiotic ointment and your good to go." Catherine stood and offered her hand.

"Wait!" Grace grabbed her hand and tugged. "Can you help … help me … finish? I only did one leg … and …" Her embarrassment abated at Catherine's smile.

"Sweetie, give me a sec, okay?"

Not knowing where she was headed, but trusting Catherine, Grace nodded and Catherine slipped out the door.

.

"Finally! Is she alright?" Danny ran a hand over his face. "I can't take this pre-teen shit. Really … I …" He sighed.

"Danny, she's perfect." Catherine turned to face a still very concerned-looking Steve. "My go-bag's in the truck, bring it in please? I'll be with Grace."

"Why?" Both men said together.

"Just get it, please?" She asked.

Steve knew when to let go and trust Catherine, so he turned and trotted out to the truck and was back in less than half a minute, handing her the bag through the bathroom door.

Catherine took it, said, "Thanks, go give Danny another beer and we'll be right out." and closed the door, turning back to Grace. "Alright, Grace. Now, first thing … that's Danny's razor?" Grace nodded. "So, men's razors are a no-go unless it's an emergency." Catherine smiled, "Here," She fished a packaged razor out of her bag. "This is new. I actually just picked it up yesterday and tossed it in here. You can keep it, okay?"

"Really?" Grace smiled.

"Of course. See, this razor has a block of moisturizer around the blade, so it's easier. You were trying to use bar soap and water, and a dull razor, that's why you cut yourself." Catherine offered her hand again. "C'mon, stand up. First you make sure your leg is steady, wet the razor and hold it like this …"

.

Ten minutes later Grace entered the living room. "Sorry, Danno." She looked at her feet.

"Are you okay? Let me see." Danny was across the room like a shot.

"I'm fine. You mad?" She looked at Catherine for encouragement.

"Let me think: I hear you whispering in your sad voice; Catherine leaves the bathroom with _blood_ on her hands; she said you cut yourself _saving_ which I didn't believe since you haven't _discussed_ that with me or your mother yet ..." He stopped at Grace's look and sighed. "Ahhh, Monkey. I'm not mad, Babe, but you could have _really_ cut yourself. You should have asked …"

"You'd have said no." Grace whispered.

"Okay, well, maybe, but we could have discussed it. Next time you want to try something like this, please, _please_ ask me. If I can't help you, we'll call Catherine or Kono okay?" Danny spoke into her hair as he hugged her.

"Okay, Danno." She turned to Catherine. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. But your dad's right. Ask next time you want to try something new, Sweetie, promise? If your dad's okay with it, you can always call me."

Grace nodded.

"Go to bed, I'll be in to check on you." Danny placed his hands on her shoulders and pointed her toward her room. "Don't grow up before I get in there!" He called after her retreating form.

Grace grinned as she passed Catherine "Thanks for the razor. Love you." She wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist.

"Love you back, Kiddo."

Grace looked up at Steve. "'Night Uncle Steve."

"Night, Gracie." He dropped a kiss on her head.

"Okay, we should go." Catherine said when Grace was gone from the room. She grabbed her purse from the end table. "Don't be too upset, Danny, most girls cut themselves trying to shave. I gave her a safer razor and showed her what to do. She'll be fine." She stared toward the door, then turned back "Oh, and I cleaned up the bathroom. The towels, her clothes and the bath rug are in the hamper."

"You didn't have to do that. Thanks again." Danny gave Catherine a hug. "I'm not used to her being embarrassed to tell me stuff." He ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus, Lou was right." At Catherine's questioning look he answered "It only gets worse."

"You'll be fine, Danny. Both of you will." She patted his arm.

"Yeah. I hope so. Thanks again, Cath, really. See you guys Monday?"

"See you Monday, Danno. Go tuck your kid in." Steve grinned.

.

.

**McGarrett residence, bedroom. Midnight**

Just about to doze off after an amorous romp that had started downstairs and ended up on the bed, Catherine was tucked into Steve's side tracing circles on his stomach, when she'd felt his abs tense and a chuckle rumble through his chest. "What?" She asked, and lifted her head from Steve's shoulder to meet his eyes.

"I'm glad we … _you_ … were at Danny's." Steve dropped a kiss on her head as she lay back down. "That could have been a freak-out for them tonight. Especially for Danny." Steve shifted to get more comfortable and she settled back into his arms. "Gracie texted you from the bathroom, huh?"

"Clever, right?"

"Very." Steve said proudly. "Gracie's always been brilliant."

"She was afraid Danny would be angry, and I think she was a little unnerved by the blood. You know how knees bleed."

Steve nodded.

It was Catherine's turn to chuckle. "I remember doing the same thing."

"Really?"

Catherine disentangled her legs from Steve's and sat up. She swiveled, leaned back on her hands and put her legs across his lap. "See that?" She flexed her right ankle, nodding towards a patch of whitish skin. "It never tans, still gets pink in the sun."

Steve pushed himself up against the headboard and ran his thumb back and forth over the quarter-sized discoloration. "You did that _shaving_?"

"I did. Every girl has at some point. I was in sixth grade. It bled like a freaking _knife_ wound." She shook her head. "God, my mom was _so_ pissed. Just like Grace, I hadn't asked because I figured she'd say no, so I grabbed her razor while she wasn't home and had a go at it."

"Better to seek forgiveness than be denied permission, right?" Steve smirked.

Catherine chuckled. "I was actually lucky my dad was deployed, I'd have been _so_ mortified."

He caught her eyes, his laughing. "You tell Gracie that little story?"

"I did, minus the no permission part and the knife wound analogy." She grinned. "I showed her what to do and gave her a safer razor. Her friends are starting to shave their legs and she just figured she'd use Danny's."

Steve's brow wrinkled. "So?"

Catherine shook her head. "Not good. Men's razors have fewer blades, and it was used, so it wasn't sharp. She went over her knee twice and boom, no skin."

"Damn, Lou _was_ right. Danny's in for a ride, huh?"

"He'll be fine. He's a great dad and she's a good kid, but God, wait till she starts dating."

Steve looked pained. "Let's not go there for a while, 'cause if I don't want to think about it, it'll kill Danny for sure."

Catherine laughed. "She growing up too fast for you, Uncle Steve?" She put a hand over his as it rested on her leg.

"Little bit, yeah." Steve smiled. "She was so little when I met her, Cath. Remember the first time she called me 'Uncle Steve'? We talked the next day and I told you about it."

"I do." Catherine clearly remembered the joy in his voice back then when he'd talked about Grace spontaneously calling him Uncle Steve. She hadn't heard him that happy in such a long time and it had lifted her heart. "I could hear you smiling right through the phone."

"I'm glad she trusts you. Danny's the best dad in the world but it's good she's got you and Kono so he doesn't feel like he's gotta call Rachel for every …" Steve gestured vaguely, "you know … girl … uh … female … thing that comes up."

"Hey, Kono and I nailed bra shopping with her and we had fun doing it. She really is a sweetheart." Catherine stretched back to turn off a bedside lamp that had been left on, her legs still across Steve's lap.

Steve's smile melted into a grin. "You know …" He ran his hand up her calf "I seem to remember you procuring my razor once."

Catherine chuckled "Because mine got confiscated by that pissy jerk in customs when I was on my way to meet you in Mumbai. And I seem to recall we didn't leave the room to get _food_ for four days, let alone to go look for a sundry items store."

"Excuse me?" Steve's hand traveled from her calf to her hip and he gave it gentle squeeze. "I was _not_ the only one whose agenda didn't include going out. I offered to take you for breakfast." Steve's eyes glinted mischievously at the memory. "Three times."

Catherine shifted her legs off Steve's lap with a smile and laid back down, and he moved to face her. "Yeah … okay …true … but they had _amazing_ room service." She chuckled, scooting closer until they were nose to nose, sharing his pillow.

"As I was saying …" she cupped Steve's cheek in her hand, running her thumb along his jaw, "this heavy beard makes for a dangerously dull razor, but that's not to say I'm above snagging yours in a pinch. Maybe when Grace is a little older, Kono and I will take her to our salon, get her legs done so she won't have to worry about cutting herself." She tiled her head at his look. "What?"

"Do me a favor. When you suggest to Danny your taking his daughter somewhere that involves anything teenager-y, please do it while I'm not there?"

"Teenager-y? Is that even a word?"

"_Catherine_…"

"Okay, okay." She laughed quietly and placed a kiss on his lips, then his shoulder, before she settled back down with her head over his heart.

.

.

Ten minutes later, Steve shifted for the second time and Catherine asked softly, "What are you thinking, Commander? I can actually _feel_ the wheels turning in that head of yours." She raised her head from Steve's chest to catch his eyes in the moonlight that filtered through the curtains. She reached up, tapping his forehead before she ran a hand through his hair. "Ask."

God, she knew him so well. "That _salon_ thing … does it not involve boiling hot wax? In places I'd rather not think of anyone seeing but me?" The mischievous grin was back.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "It does. But they know what they're doing." She tilted her head back an inch, waiting for him to continue.

"That's a lotta trust you got there, Rollins."

Catherine giggled. "Says the guy who got two huge tats … overseas … in one weekend." She ran her fingers over his right bicep.

"The tats aren't on my …" Steve was cut off by her laughter, then her kiss.

"Any more _burning_ questions for me, Commander?" Catherine whispered when she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Just one…" She could feel Steve's smile as he returned her kiss.

Catherine grinned against his lips as she murmured. "But you already know the answer."

.

.

End. Thanks for reading!

And a Happy (Belated) Fictional Birthday to Steve


End file.
